A Youkai Princes Miko
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: InuyashaSaiyuki Xover challenge oneshot. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t get Kougaiji to believe that she could unseal his mother with no problem And without reviving Gyumao in the process. for Hikage Dragon and Avestia KougaijiKagome R


Disclaimer: I don't own "Saiyuki" or "Inuyasha," the two anime belong to their rightful creators: Kazuya Minekura and Rumiko Takahashi.

Authoress Note: Rather than a One Piece/Inuyasha crossover with a Kagome/Sanji pairing, Hikage Dragon had challenged me with a Saiyuki/Inuyasha crossover that had a Kougaiji/Kagome pairing instead. And this is also for Avestia, with one of her challenges asking for a Kougaiji/Kagome pairing. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

_**A Youkai Prince's Miko**_

A gentle breeze blew by as Kagome sat on a cliff, waiting for a certain group that her…"superior" told her of to drive by. How he had told her, this certain group was an obstacle that was in the way of setting his mother free. But how she saw this… was completely different.

'No matter how many times I try to tell him that there's a better and easier way to save Rasetsunyo from her imprisonment rather than doing what that bitch, Koushu wants while setting Gyumao free in the process…' Kagome thought in exasperation. And it was true; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get Kougaiji to believe that she could unseal his mother with no problem. And without reviving Gyumao in the process was a real bonus.

It took her a week of persuading and coaxing to get him to agree to let her unseal his mother and overthrow Koushu and forgetting about reviving Gyumaoh, even thought the said demon was his father. The others had agreed with her and helped her persuade the demon prince until he finally gave in and saying that she had a good point in not trusting Gyokumen Koushu for anything.

How does Kagome know Kougaiji? Well…

------------- **_Six months ago_** -------------

Somehow during battle Kagome and Naraku were transported to another time and place. Where and when? She didn't know at the time but she knew that it was far from the Sengoku Jidai. It was a long and harsh bloody battle but Kagome had managed to come out on top yet not unscathed. A price she more than willing to pay at seeing Naraku's demise and the safety of her friends and family. Even if she wouldn't be able to see her son, Shippó ever again…

After killing Naraku, the jewel became one with her and her power making her stronger. Kagome had suffered injuries that would've killed a normal human but she had managed to survive, at least until she was close to a village or town.

That was how Kougaiji had found her. Kagome was barely conscious, sitting under a tree when Kougaiji had found her. But it was the Youkai prince who took her to get help without question, holding her to him and telling her that everything would be all right before letting her exhaustion take her and be lulled to sleep by the beating of Kougaiji's heart.

When she had waked up, Kagome had met Yaone and Lirin with Yaone telling her how long she had been unconscious. A little bit after she had gotten know Lirin and Yaone a bit, Kagome then met Dokugakuji. Even despite the fact that the three were youkai, Kagome could tell that they were good.

As for Kougaiji himself… the two of them got along great. He was the one who watched over her when she was bedridden and gave her company whenever he had the chance. Their conversations were always pleasant, talking about their families, friends, and experiences they've been through.

The Youkai prince told her about his mother and Kagome told him about hers. Kagome was even able to tell him that she was a miko… even though at first he was a bit on edge until she told him that she didn't purify demon without reason.

During the first three months that she was at Houtou Castle, were just fine and dandy as long as she kept out of Kougaiji's stepmother, her servants, and the scientists' sight. And sleeping arrangements were that she always had to stay with either Lirin or Yaone.

She also couldn't go anywhere without Dokugakuji or Kougaiji by her side. Since she was human, and a miko at that, Kagome was an open target and a threat because of her powers of purification. At first, she was a bit annoyed with the prospect of always having someone with her everywhere she went like she was a child, but got used to it as time passed. Especially when it was Kougaiji who was with her.

But when the youkai prince and his group had to go take care of something outside the castle, Kagome was supposed to stay in Kougaiji's sleeping chambers until he and the others returned. When Dokugakuji or Kougaiji weren't available, Kagome stayed with Yaone to watch over Lirin.

On the fourth month, Ní Jenyi caught Kagome in Kougaiji's room when the youkai prince was off to retrieve a scripture of some sort. Kagome didn't like him or the feel of his aura one bit and was nearly drugged so that he could do some tests on her for the revival of Gyumaoh. But Kagome was able to knock him out and wipe his memory of her with a spell that she learned from Kana before the fight with Naraku.

Word of that got to Kou fast enough and he looked as if he was gonna pass out from how worried he was but after demonstrating her ability with spells, illusions, hand to hand combat, and weaponry he was able to relax a little at now knowing that she was able to hold out on her own. He even let her work for him… as his trump card to keep his rogue brethren in line.

On the first week of the fifth month, Kougaiji seemed as if he was trying to avoid Kagome. Not being able to look her in the eye or even stay in the same room with her for very long. The others had noticed this too and were worried about what may have happened.

Yaone and Lirin asked Kagome what was wrong while Dokugakuji went to Kougaiji himself to get answers.

Kagome told the girls that she didn't know what was wrong and it was beginning to worry her in not knowing what she did to make him avoid her.

From Kougaiji's view, he answered to his swordsman and friend that it was… his time. To clarify, it was mating season for him and Kagome was the only female who affected him so badly. The mere presence of her was enough to almost make him lose control and make him unable to stop himself from taking her where she stood.

Like at one time when Kagome was just sitting on his bed reading a book he remembered her barrowing from Yaone. The priestess was sitting cross-legged with a sleeping yukata on, showing off a pair of flawless, milky white legs that end with dainty feet. The top of the yukata was slightly parted, giving a tempting view of cleavage from the top of her breasts.

With what little control he had over his instincts, Kougaiji harshly told her to leave his room. At the sound of his voice sounding angry, Kagome left without a word but with an air of hurt and confusion. He didn't mean to sound angry with her, he really didn't.

But he cared too much about Kagome to just take her forcefully and against her will. Kougaiji will admit that he loved the little miko… had loved her since he first found her sitting under that tree on the brink of death. Despite that she was human, everything about her was what he had always wished for in a mate. Lirin practically adored her and looked up to her as much as she did Yaone. The apothecary came to love her as a sister because of their knowledge and skills in the arts of healing. And Dokugakuji greatly respected her for her skills with the sword and her innocent yet wise outlook on the world concerning demons, humans, _and_ hanyous.

Kougaiji wanted more than anything for her to be his mate… but he didn't know if she felt the same about him.

Kagome, that night was thoroughly confused and hurt as to why Kougaiji was angry with her… and because of her worry, she was hardly able to sleep. The next day, she had asked Doku about it only to be answered with a light laugh and a question to her about Youkai mating. Kagome knew a little from Sango and Sesshoumaru when curiosity got the best of her on that subject. Doku's explanation about Kougaiji's situation was simple but Kagome understood perfectly well the position the youkai prince was in but didn't understand what it had to do with her.

Realization soon hit her that Kougaiji's reaction to her during his time to mate was because he wanted _her_ to be his mate. The swordsman then added that the reason why he never acted on what he wanted was because he was unsure of how she felt towards him; uncertain if she returned his feelings.

This made Kagome relieved to hear and happy that Kougaiji wasn't angry with her. Yes, she loved the Youkai Prince greatly. She didn't care if he was a demon; it was his soul that she cared about. Him being handsome with a nice tan, lithe but muscular body, chestnut hair, and beautiful faded purple eyes were just bonuses to her.

That night, she went to see him and not only told but _showed_ him how she felt. Her giving him an unexpected kissed gave Kougaiji the surprise of his life… but all of that melted away as he returned the kissed, deepening it with much passion.

No one had dared disturbed them until they joined Lirin, Yaone, and Dokugakuji for lunch with the both of them dawning ruffled appearances and still tangled hair.

------------- **_Presently_** -------------

Kagome smiled at the memory of that morning after Kougaiji's and her mating. The looks on their friends' faces were priceless. Yaone was blushing madly at the knowledge of what had happened the night before. Doku was shocked at first but laughed it off with him giving his congratulations. And lastly, poor Lirin was confused out of her mind until Kougaiji introduced her as the younger demon girl's sister.

The young tomboyish princess was ecstatic at the news of them being family and promised with the others that their union was to remain a secret to those within Houtou Castle.

Kagome lifted her left hand to her left cheek, caressing the mark she had received after her and Kougaiji's union. Lirin was the first to notice it with Yaone telling them that her sharing the same demonic mark as Kougaiji was a telltale sign of Kagome being Kougaiji's true soul mate which was rare among all beings in Shangri-la.

The mark was of the same color and design as Kougaiji's on his left cheek and Kagome felt more than proud to have something of the sort imprinted into her skin. It just made her feel that much more closely to her mate.

During their first night together, Kougaiji had been so gentle with her and held himself back so as not to hurt her while they were exploring each other's bodies…

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of a jeep driving up. Looking down she saw that it was a jeep… occupied with four men. Well… _three_ men and one boy.

The boy, she could see, was small… probably about three inches taller than her self with spiky yet messy brown hair and golden eyes. The man sitting next to him, she guessed, was probably the tallest of the group with long crimson hair and garnet colored eyes and was smoking. The driver had dark brown hair and wore a monocle, probably an inch or two shorter than the redhead. And lastly in the passenger seat was monk with golden hair who was also smoking. The lot of them looked to be in their late teens to early twenties.

They were all good-looking but Kagome wouldn't leave Kougaiji for any of them especially since the youngest look younger than herself.

'Well, with that aside… I think it's time that I test their strength for myself to see how good they are.' Kagome thought to herself with a light smile on her lips as she slid off of her place on the cliff to land gracefully in the road, cutting off the ragtag team from going any further.

Sanzo and the others didn't expect for the woman to drop out of no where and land right in the middle of the road, making Hakkai curse out of surprise and hit the break hard coming to a screeching halt.

"What the Hell are you trying to do lady?! Trying to get yourself killed?!" Gojyo exclaimed at the petite woman. He'll admit that she was hot with a great body.

The woman just smiled softly, asking with a gentle voice, "The Sanzo Party, I presume?"

The four had to admit that she was very beautiful in a strong rebellious yet graceful way with her black Chinese ankle-length dress with slits that reached her hips while wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above mid-thigh. The trimming of the dress was a delicate mix of blue and violet. She wore pads on her knees and arm-warmers that reached a little above her bicep and wrapped around her delicate middle fingers (think of Sanzo's arm-warmers). And lastly, she wore combat boots that reached the edge of her kneepads.

(For those who've read my Gaara/Kagome pairing, "Before The Dawn," I know this is the same description as Kagome's outfit there without the bandages.)

Her hair was held up in a high ponytail that reached to her knees and bangs with chestnut tips framed her heart-shaped face. Light rosy pink lips, a pert nose, beautiful deep blue eyes that were specked with silver and faded violet…

"Who wants to know?" Sanzo bit out with suspicion. Despite that the woman was human, he could tell that she was strong. But what really caught his attention was the demon marking on her left cheek that looked remarkably like…

"The mark on her cheek looks like Kougaiji's… same with her earrings." He heard Hakkai say.

He knew that the human turned demon would notice. It was strange to find an intricate marking on a human girl's face; it couldn't be a coincidence. The same goes for the earrings she wore.

The girl just smiled and spoke, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I work for Lord Kougaiji."

The tensed at this but were curious as to why a human would work for a demon like Kougaiji. 'Have they really stooped so low as to force this girl to get the Maten scripture? That doesn't seem to make sense… unless …' Sanzo's thoughts were broken when Goku asked the girl who named herself 'Kagome,'

"Why are you working for Kougaiji? You do know he's a demon right?"

"Smart question, monkey." Gojyo muttered, ignoring Goku's response in calling him a perverted Kappa.

The girl just giggled, answering, "I have my own reasons. Most which are on a personal level."

"Are you here for the Maten Scripture?" Hakkai asked, his face soft but voided of emotion.

Kagome snorted lightly, "I could care less about the scripture. I'm only here because I wanted to 1) inform you that you have allies working from the inside whom are unknown to those from within Houtou Castle, 2)…" she reached into a small pouch that hung from her side to reveal something that's wrapped in some type of parchment, "to return something that rightfully belongs to Genjo Sanzo."

The girl walked over to Sanzo's side of the jeep and handed him the object. The blond priest took, albeit with a little suspicion, and unwrapped it carefully to see…

Sanzo's eyes widened in shock, "It's the Seiten Scripture!" Yes. It was his master's scripture that was stolen from the Kenzen Temple ten years ago.

"I had managed to snatch it from under that bitch, Gyokumen Koushu's nose along with another scripture that they had and kept them hidden until I was able to get them to you." Kagome answered their silent question and continued, "and 3)…"

The Sanzo Party turned their attention to her as she spoke, "To ask of you to keep going west while I do what I can to stop them from reviving Gyumaoh. Just so they won't get suspicious."

"Why's that?" Sanzo asked. It sounded as if this girl was putting her self at risk to help them. What he didn't get was if she was working for Kougaiji, why was she returning the scripture to him?

Before Kagome was going to answer, a familiar voice cut in and answered for her, "So they won't get suspicious, like Kagome said." The miko smiled as she turned to the owner of the voice.

Kougaiji was sitting on a boulder not to far from where she and the Sanzo Party, wearing his trademark leather jacket, white pants, and accessories that made him alluring, in her eyes.

"God, damn it! Who won't get suspicious?!" Gojyo exclaimed with irritation.

With an exaggerated sigh, Kagome answered, "The ones who planned and are in charge of the experiments of reviving Gyumaoh."

When Sanzo and the others heard this, they thought it better to listen to what they had to say.

Kougaiji explained to them everything from the beginning of the experiments of reviving Gyumaoh to the present. Telling them that one of Gyumaoh's old lovers, Gyokumen Koushu was the one who start everything with Ní Jenyi and two other scientists, the reason why he was even working for Koushu, and many other things concerning the happenings within Houtou Castle in India.

It was then that Kagome explained to the Sanzo Party that Kougaiji and his followers would secretly overthrow them from within their boundaries; saving them the trouble of stopping the experiments themselves.

"This is a fine opportunity for you, isn't it? Sanzo-sama?" Kagome asked with a smirk and mirth in her eyes.

Sanzo just gave a smirk to the girl. She was something, not to mention strong, despite her harmless looking appearance, he'll give her that. She was much like a female version of Hakkai. Smiling all the time to cover a hidden meaning and spoke with words of wisdom.

(I'm not implying anything Yaoi here. I'm just saying this because, to me in a way, Kagome really is like Hakkai in some ways)

He could also tell that she was a priestess and by the mark on her face… it was clear that she was mated to the son of Gyumaoh.

Yes, he noticed. It surprised him because of the rarity of a demon finding a soul mate and in a human priestess, at that. Sanzo could tell that Hakkai noticed this as well by the silent gasp he had made.

Turning back to the priestess, who had made her way to Kougaiji's side during his train on thoughts, Sanzo asked Kagome of who she really was and to explain what they had in mind to help them stop Gyumaoh's revival.

When Kagome re-introduced herself while adding that she was Kougaiji's mate (in lame-terms for Goku: Kougaiji's wife) brought surprise and disbelief to Gojyo and Goku with Hakkai giving his congratulations to the couple.

The explanation for their plans in helping the Sanzo Party lasted to sometime after dusk making the Sanzo Party camp out with Kougaiji and Kagome. The plan was simple really. All that Sanzo and the others had to do was keep riding west while Kougaiji, Kagome, and their demon friends delayed Gyokumen Koushu's plans until they sought the right moment to destroy everything.

During the explanation, the guys noticed Kagome kept falling asleep until Kougaiji lit her lie against his chest as her wrapped his arms around her after settling the miko in between his legs and got comfortable against a tree trunk. After Kougaiji had finished discussing who was behind the start of the revival experiments, Hakkai had pointed out that it was very late and that they should get some sleep.

Since his mate was already asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her, Kougaiji decided to camp with them and promised to leave in the morning. Sanzo and the others didn't mind. And with that Kougaiji got comfortable with Kagome in his arms allowing her sweet scent of Jasmine, Lavender, and Vanilla to lull him to sleep.

Sometime later into the night, the only ones awake were Sanzo and Hakkai discussing what had just been talked of with them. Hakkai said that he didn't sense any lie or ill intent from the odd demon/Human pair. Sanzo didn't sense any either.

As Hakkai watched to Kougaiji and Kagome sleep with content expression, he could help but smile saying, "They almost seem like a match made in Heaven, don't they?"

Sanzo just gave a light snort as he lit a cigarette answering, "In a way they are. The mark that Kagome has on her left cheek… with it being identical to Kougaiji's clearly shows that they were meant to be together. Despite their differences in blood."

"I suppose." Hakkai stifled a yawn, before speaking, "I'm gonna turn in. The next town is only a half-day's drive away. And we can head out in the morning."

Sanzo was last to stay awake, still watching everyone as they slept. After putting out his stick of tobacco and nicotine, his last thoughts about the mated couple before letting sleep claimed him were, 'A youkai prince's miko, huh? Never thought it possible…' with a light smirk on his face as his breath evened out.

* * *

FINALLY! It's finished! It took my how long to get this done? I don't know. I'm just glad it's finished.

I hope you're happy with this, Avestia and Hikage Dragon. It took a lot of brainstorming to get it done and a lot of determination to overcome my Writer's Block so I could have this done and posted for you.

As for any other reader who had enjoyed this, PLEASE don't ask for a sequel or a more elaborate fic of the pairing. If any of you guys want one, be my guest in making one. But as long as it doesn't ruin anything about the pair, say Kougaiji becomes abusive towards Kagome or any crap like that.

Now if you'll all excuse me, it's four in the morning and I'm tired as hell. Also please be sure to review this? And please, no flames.

Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
